There are many child resistant bottles and caps on the market for dispensing medicine in the form of pills, capsules or caplets. Most of the current child resistant bottles and caps are difficult to operate. People with disabilities or feeble hands have difficulty opening most child resistant bottles and caps. The difficulty of opening the current bottles and caps is due to the relatively large amount of force required to open the child-proof caps. Many of the safety devices associated with cap removal from a pill bottle requires the use of two hands, while exerting a fairly large amount of force.
It is an object of the present invention is to provide a sealed pill dispenser that is easy to use by adults, especially those with disabilities or are feeble handed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pill dispenser that aids in preventing children from having easy access to the contents of the pill dispenser.